He's Mine - (Yandere Miyuki x Tatsuya
by volk2004
Summary: Ever since Miyuki was a child, she's always felt like Tatsuya belonged to her, she thinks she should only look at her, only care about her, and only think about her. He's saved her life, given her everything she's ever wanted, and treated her like a goddess. But when she hears about Maya's plan to marry off Tatsuya to Kuroba Ayako she will do anything to stop it.


Miyuki - Age: 6

Tatsuya - Age: 7

Miyuki POV:

"Tatsuya will now be your guardian, he has been trained to protect you at all costs and will keep you safe at all times". explained Miya.

I couldn't help but stare at my brother, I've almost never interacted with him and now he is becoming my guardian? I thought.

So I just stood there and just replied with a simple "Ok".

-2 Weeks Later-

There is something off about Tatsuya, he never talks to me unless I order him to do something, in which he replies with a simple "Yes" or if he is giving me something. Or if I ask him questions, he also has never showed a hint of emotions, I don't know what to think about him. He's kind of like a robot. Despite him being my brother he is treated like a servant, I can tell that alot of the people in the clan dislike Tatsuya. He is extremely strong and has fast reflexes, yesterday I almost tripped off a hill and he caught me in less than half a second.

"How come you have never talked to me before, aren't we siblings?" I asked.

"I was forbidden from interacting with you until I completed my training in order to become your guardian, there would be no point in talking to you if I would not be able to protect you" replied Tatsuya.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I was born in order to become your guardian, that is the reason why I exist" replied Tatsuya.

He said this with no emotion, he always speaks in the same tone, he doesn't seem human to me, either that or he is just unfased by anything. I thought to myself.

-Later That Night-

"Starting next week Tatsuya will be accompanying you to school so he can perform his guardian duties, you will both be staying in the same room starting immediately" said Maya.

I wasn't surprised by this, he accompanies me everywhere I go so it was just sooner or later before this would happen, I don't mind though. I thought to myself.

"Understood" I replied.

When I went to my room I found Tatsuyas futon next to my bed, I felt a little agitated that they treat him this poorly. Tatsuya noticed my visible anger.

"It's ok Miyuki I don't mind at all, it doesn't effect my sleep and guardian duties" said Tatsuya

At this point I was really tired. I just said "Ok" and went to sleep in less than a minute.

"Miyuki!... Miyuki!"

"Wha..?" I said sleepily.

I started to wake up, rubbing my eyes I suddenly see Tatsuya, his hands covered in blood, I looked behind him and saw a man with his head chopped off and saw blood everywhere. I'm shocked, I can't even move. But then I see Tatsuya, his eyes are wide, his breathing is uneven, and he's noticeably shaking a lot.

"MIYUKI ARE YOU OK?, ARE YOU HURT?" he yelled.

He picked me up and put me on the chair that was on the right to my bed, he searched my body for any wounds while he still had his eyes wide, and shaking.

"I-I'm fine" I said, shocked.

This is the first time I've seen him have any emotions at all... does this mean he only has emotions for me...? This makes me feel... Happy... I felt myself blush and began to stare at him.

"Are you able to walk? I have to tell Mother immidietly" I heard him say, concerned.

I tried to walk but I began to shake, "No, please carry me" I said.

He picked me up while he was running I started to blush again, I kept staring at him and felt myself unconsciously starting to sniff his hair and rub it with my face. He noticed this, but only glanced at me and kept running.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so my writing isn't the best, if people like this and want more I will make more of this, this is just a prologue to start the story and the next chapter will be a timeskip to their present selves.


End file.
